dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Action Park Vernon
is an amusement/water park in Vernon, New Jersey owned by the Action Park chain. It's main competitor is Six Flags Great Adventure. Areas * Action Kidz (est. 2012) * Kids Korner (1981-2011) * Motorworld (est. 1978) * Waterworld (est. 1977) Motorworld (Dry Rides & Alpine Slide) Current * Alpine Slide (est. 1978) Independent Alpine Slide * Big Jersey Hyper (est. 2006) Hyper Coaster * Bumper Cars (est. 1978) 1980 * Calypso (est. 1978) Calypso flat ride * Cobra (est. 2015) Rides Sky Rocket II roller coaster * Corkscrew (est. 1978) Dynamics "Corkscrew" roller coaster * Falling Star (est. 1992) Rides Falling Star flat ride * Grand Prix Circuit (est. 1983) Ride * Jersey Devil (est. 1994) sit down looping roller coaster * Scrambler (est. 1978) 1981 * Skycoaster (est. 1996) Funtime SkyCoaster * SlingShot (est. 2000) Millenium Shot from 2000-2001 * Spider (est. 1978) Spider flat ride * Wave Swinger (est. 1978) Wave Swinger flat ride * X-Axis (est. 2014) Huss Enterprise 2.0 * Y-Axis (est. 2019) clone of Cyborg Cyber Spin at SFGAd near by Former * Bumper Boats (1979-2000) for maintenance issues, replaced with Puker * LOLA Cars (1984-2005) for safety issues, replaced with Big Jersey Hyper * Puker (2001-2018) Top Spin flat ride, replaced with Y-Axis * Slinger (1978-1999) SlingShot, torn down for health issues, replaced with SlingShot Action Kidz (kiddie dry rides; formerly Kids Korner) Current * Crazy Sub (est. 1999) Crazy Bus flat ride * Junior Jumbos (est. 1981) Rides kiddie umbrella ride with elephants * Kiddie Bumper Boats (est. 1981) in 1982 & 1984 * Kiddie Coaster (est. 1981) kiddie coaster * Kiddie Copters (est. 1981) Herschell Helicopters kiddie flat ride * Space Age (est. 1981) Rides kiddie umbrella flat ride with rocket ships and helicopters * Space Rangers (est. 1989) Mini Jet kiddie flat ride with robots * Space Rockets (est. 1997) Junior Coaster, formerly "Roller Skater" from 1997-2000 * Vernon the Rocking Tugboat (est. 2008) Rockin' Tug kiddie flat ride Former * Kids Clubhouse (1981-2000) play area with slides and a ball pit * Kiddie Bumper Cars (1981-2004) 1983 * Kiddie Dragon Ships (1981-1998) Rides viking ship umbrella kiddie flat ride; replaced with Crazy Sub * Kiddie Army (1981-1988) Herschell Tanks kiddie flat ride; replaced with Space Rangers * Orient Express (1999-2002) Orient Express kiddie coaster, replaced with Vernon the Rocking Tugboat Waterworld attractions and slides Current attractions * AquaChoice (est. 2000) ever ProSlide AquaChoice * Bombs Away (est. 1980) slide with three helixes * Canyon Cliff Jump (est. 1985) platform * Colorado River Run (est. 1980) by ProSlide in 1995 * Darwin's Revenge (est. 2004) CannonBowl * The Gauley (est. 1985) by ProSlide in 1992 * H2 Oh No (est. 2013) FreeFall Slide * High Anxiety (est. 2003) ProSlide Tornado, added conveyor for the 2006 season * Kiddie Slides (est. 1981) children's attraction at the park * The Long Bomb (est. 2007) first ProSlide BulletBowl * Mammoth (est. 1993) Mammoth * Quadruple Quick (est. 2016) KrakenRacer * SkyCalibur (est. 2017) Waterslide * Slideboarding (est. 2019) Slideboarding, formerly Alpine Rush from 1994-2018 * Surf Hill (est. 1985) slide * Surf Hill: Octo (est. 2005) Octopus Racer located where BackBreaker once was * Tarzan Swings (est. 1977) bars over water, this was a popular attraction to act as rowdy as possible before a ban rule was placed in 1996 * Thunder Run (est. 1982) slide, retracked by ProSlide in 1997 * Tidal Wave Pool (est. 1982) pool * Tubular Tubes (est. 1988) West/Surf Coaster USA tube slide, mirror of Cuda Falls * Tunnel of Fun (est. 1996) Izzy's Tunnel of Fun from 1996-2000, you can play a 10 minute demo of select video games while riding the slide, the length of this slide is 666ft, making it the longest slide, until a clone at [[Action Park Niagara Falls] opened with a layout of 670ft long, but 1 mph faster to compensate.] * Zero G (est. 2010) Double Looping Slide Former attractions * BackBreaker (1985-2002) down due to post 9/11 lax regulations, replaced with Surf Hill: Octo * Cannonball Loop (1986-1988) down due to safety issues, replaced by Mammoth * Speed Slides (1987-1989) down due to safety issues, replaced by Treblecleff * Treblecleff (left side 1990-2012, right side 1991-2009) down due to lack of parts, replaced by Zero G & H2 Oh No Alpine Ski Area Slopes Easy * Jersey Jaunt (est. 1977) * Fly-South (est. 1984) * Quiet Road (est. 1986) Medium * Rusher (est. 1977) * Rambler (est. 1983) * Scorcher (est. 1987) Hard * Demon (est. 1977) * Devil (est. 1979) * BackCracker (est. 1988) Extreme (added in 1989) * Satan (est. 1989) * Asylum (est. 1990) * Compact Forest (est. 1991) Category:Action Park Category:Fictional amusement parks Category:Amusement parks Category:Water parks Category:New Jersey Category:United States